


Hand-to-Hand Expert

by Nebulad



Series: Sea of Stars [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You did watch me murder a Reaper with a gun, right?” she asked with a frown.</p><p>“A gun that directed an entire fleet’s worth of ammunition directly into its weak spot,” he reminded her. “I was kind of hoping we were at a place where you didn’t want the entire Quarian flotilla aiming a gun at me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-to-Hand Expert

 “How come we never fight, Gare?” The turian was running some sort of drill that she couldn’t wholly follow- there were patterns in his movements but they were so foreign to the way she felt him move in actual combat that she couldn’t devise any sense from it.

“If the vids are right, it’s because we have _great_ communication skills,” he returned, swinging his arms in some weird nonsensical way.

“I meant sparring.”

“Because I’m seven feet tall and twice your bodyweight, Shep,” he said, giving her a look before returning to his routine.

“You did watch me murder a Reaper with a gun, right?” she asked with a frown.

“A gun that directed an entire fleet’s worth of ammunition directly into its weak spot,” he reminded her. “I was kind of hoping we were at a place where you didn’t want the entire Quarian flotilla aiming a gun at me.”

“All right, fine- you see me charging headfirst at a brute then?” she asked. “I don’t really hang around beside them long but I’m pretty sure they got weight and height on me.”

“Trust me, I am _very aware_ of every single time you throw yourself at an enemy like a krogan,” he said tersely. She was getting better at reading his facial expressions- she wasn’t even great trying to decipher human emotions, but turians just had to make it difficult with their pseudo-stationary crests. The trick was in the eyes and the mandibles- Garrus didn’t have eyebrows to give a lot away, but he had very expressive eyes and a constantly moving mouth.

“And you’re still worried about beating me up?” she asked with a grin.

“It wouldn’t be a fair fight,” he argued. “I’d be too focused on not accidentally braining you, and you’d have to focus on trying to find somewhere to hit me. What was that you said back on Tuchanka?”

“I regret pretty much everything I say to you.”

“You charged at one Marauder and said _something…_ something like… _it fucking hurts to punch a fucking turian, I think I broke my fucking wrist,”_ he said in the most absolutely offensive impression of her she’d ever heard.

“ _Now_ we’re gunna fight,” she said, standing up.

“I’m in full armour, Shep.”

“When are you not? Come on big guy, come at me.” She rolled her shoulders back and stood back in hand-to-hand position. He stared at her.

“I can’t fight Commander Shepard,” he protested flatly.

“Scared?”

“Of giving the galaxy’s last hope a concussion, yes.”

She launched herself at him, and he would maintain through a thousand retellings that he let her win.

**Author's Note:**

> Nebulaad on tumblr for more frequent updates on what I'm doing btw


End file.
